Those Who Lurk in Shadows (III)
category:MissionsCategory:A Crystalline Prophecy Missions de:Begegnung in den Ruinen - Teil 3fr:Rencontre dans les ruines III Walkthrough *Anyone can help with this fight, even people without the expansion. A Mark of Seed is required for each party member seeking mission completion, but is not required for those helping. **Only those with a Mark of Seed will be rewarded with an Ivory Key upon completion. **You can buy the Mark of Seed from Squintrox Dryeyes in Port Jeuno for 1500 gil and 15 Beastmen's Seals, after you have completed all of A Crystalline Prophecy *Examine the burning circle at Qu'Bia Arena once for a cutscene, then again to enter the battlefield Those Who Lurk in Shadows. **Level Restriction at maximum attainable level. **Buffs are removed upon entering. **Experience points are not lost upon being knocked out. **Tractor does not work in this Arena. **A full party of level 75 characters is strongly recommended, but not essential for success. **Trusts are allowed. *You will be fighting four enemies: **Seed Orc (WAR) **Seed Yagudo (WHM) **Seed Quadav (RDM) **Seed Goblin (THF). *If you fail the fight, another Mark of Seed will need to be obtained to re-enter battlefield. **There is no need to wait until after Japanese Midnight. **If, however, you clear the fight and receive the Ivory Key, you must use it at the Treasure Coffer (Tenshodo) and wait until Japanese Midnight before you can re-acquire the Mark of Seed. The Battle :See the individual mob pages for information about their abilities and behaviour. *Seed Orc (WAR) uses a special ability called Phantasmal Dance, causes AoE damage, Knockback, and Bind. *Seed Yagudo (WHM) uses a special ability called Feather Maelstrom, which causes Amnesia and Bio. *Seed Quadav (RDM) uses a special ability called Thunderous Yowl, which gives AoE Curse and Plague. *Seed Goblin (THF) uses Thief skills and randomly teleports behind a player, forcing all players attacking him to put away their weapons and manually re-target. Spells already being cast on him will still land, however. **Uses Sneak Attack, Bomb Toss, and Goblin Rush. **Players that start running when they see the Goblin disappear can avoid SA Goblin Rush with a "PLAYER is too far away." message. Standing with your back against the wall won't help, it will still get you. Third Eye did catch Seed Goblin's Sneak Attack. Utsusemi might work too **Uses ability Saucepan which gives you a 30 minute food effect between -10 and -15 to all attributes and will overwrite existing food. This can be removed by Colibri, Antacid, Lieutenant's Sash or Parike-Poranke. **Extremely resistant to Repose. *Mobs have low damage and defense (hitting DD in TP gear for ~100, ~50 with Cocoon); damage reduction will help greatly. *These mobs are all immune to black magic Sleep (even with the use of Elemental Seal) **Light-based sleep works but may resist and has short duration. **All mobs are susceptible to Gravity, though the Goblin has THF's Resist Gravity trait. **Bind is frequently resisted (immune?) **The monsters do not have shared enmity, they possess very specific enmity mechanics. ***Seed Goblin follows normal enmity mechanics when in battle. While the goblin does teleport to sneak attack random members, it returns to attacking the party member who previously had hate. ***Seed Yagudo and Seed Quadav follow normal enmity mechanics. ***Seed Orc will assist the Seed Yagudo, attacking the same target as the Yagudo, and will only stop after the Yagudo is dead; at which point the Orc will begin assisting the Seed Quadav, and continue assisting until the Quadav is dead. Once both Yagudo and Quadav are dead, the Orc will return to normal enmity mechanics. *This fight can be repeated by collecting the seed afterglows again. Videos See the Video Page.